


The Pro Editor Duo

by sim_brooks



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modeling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Timeskip, akaashi meets everyone else later, editor, pro volleyball player, slowburn-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sim_brooks/pseuds/sim_brooks
Summary: Akaashi is invited to a surprise party where he meets Bokuto and Oikawa ladjdbfbfbd
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Daishou Suguru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_Wednesday_

“Keiji, one of my friends is coming back to Japan after being in America for a few months and we’re throwing him a party.”

“How does that pertain to me?”

“I’m asking you if you want to come along!”

“No thanks Suga, I don’t want to intrude.” Akaashi politely responded.

“Oh come on! You won’t be intruding- _also_ , I’m making a cake for it.”

There was a pause.

“ _Fine_ , when do I have to be there?”

“Mwahaha! Tomorrow at 6.” Suga laughed, from the other side of the line.

“You are evil- truly.”

“Yes, but you love me. I have to go, Daichi’s calling me. Dress casually!”

“Okay, see you tomorrow.”

Akaashi ended the call as he parked his car and took his seatbelt off. Walking into the building, he was warmly welcomed by the two security guards, Tanaka and Nishinoya.

“Hey Akaashi!”

“How are you today?”

“I’m well, and you two?”

“I’m pretty good, but you know how Mondays are.” Tanaka replied, earning a nod from Akaashi, who was on his way to the elevator.

The elevator ride was short, considering Akaashi was going up six floors. Soon the doors opened and he made his way to his cubicle.

 _It seems quiet here, a little too quiet_. Akaashi thought, and he was right. Based on the stories he had heard from colleagues about the seventh floor he thought something mildly interesting would happen.

“Iwaizumi-san, Bokuto’s here.” Kuguri called when he saw his supervisor walk out of his office.

“Thanks, send him up.”

“Okay.”

“Akaashi! How’s your first day on the seventh floor?” Iwaizumi asked, leaning onto the cubicle.

“It’s going nicely so far, how are you today?”

“I’m okay, you?”

“I’m good.”

“Okay so I was told that you came from marketing, right?” Iwaizumi clarified.

“Yes.”

“Okay, just wanted to get that onicelyut the way. So we have a smaller project due Friday- oops I wasn’t supposed to say that until tomorrow.” Iwaizumi began. “Forget I said that- any questions?”

“None.”

“Nice.”

“Hajime! Hey!” A voice exclaimed, as the elevator doors opened.

Akaashi looked up to see who on earth could possibly be that energetic at such an early hour; his eyes quickly met a pair of warm, round, amber eyes. His face warmed as he tore his eyes away first, beginning to go over some paperwork.

“Bokuto what’s up?”

“For the party tomorrow it’s at that studio on Fifth street, right?”

“Yeah, you’re bringing the balloons- why didn’t you text me?”

“Check your phone.” Bokuto, Akaashi presumed, spoke.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry- but yeah.”

Akaashi stole another glance at the newcomer; he was tall, but that was to be expected. The real surprise was his hair, it seemed to be white with streaks of black poking out of the bottom.

He obviously noticed as a smile took over his face, “Where are my manners, hi I’m Bokuto Kōtarō, and you are?”

“Oh I’m Akaashi Keiji, Nice to meet you Bokuto-san.”

“You can drop the honorific Akaashi, I don’t mind. Are you new here, I didn’t see you here last week?”

“Akaashi was on the third floor, and got promoted to seventh.” Iwaizumi swooped in. It was like he could sense how awkward it was.

“Nice- good luck, just ask anyone Hajime’s a real pain in the ass!”

“Is that what you came here for?”

“Yeah.” Bokuto beamed.

“Okay, but you still could’ve texted me.”

“No I couldn’t’ve, knowing you, you’d probably respond tomorrow at 6 then I’d be late!”

“That’s not true!”

“Yes it is, now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go to practice. It was nice meeting you Akaashi!” Bokuto called over his shoulder, on his way to the elevator.

“You too!”

“You two seemed to like each other.”

“How, we only just met.”

“I didn’t say you liked him, I just said it _seemed_ like it.” Iwaizumi smiled.

Something about the way he smiled didn’t sit right with Akaashi, it wasn’t that it was sinister, or suspicious, it was more so, omniscient. Like Iwaizumi knew something he didn’t, about his own future at that.


	2. chapter 2

_ wednesday  _

“Y’know I think Bokuto likes you.” One of Akaashi’s coworkers, Maki said out of the blue.

“How?” 

“He’s never like that- ever.”

“Maybe- like what, polite?”

“Yeah- well no, it’s just he was more polite than usual.” Maki tried to explain. 

“Hey, what are you talking about?” Matsukawa asked, taking a seat on the floor near Akaashi’s cubicle. 

“Just telling Akaashi how I think Bokuto likes him.”

“Oh yeah he does- he was acting differently today.”

“That’s exactly what I said! Do we have a psychic connection?” Maki gasped, motioning between the two of them, in awe. 

“Mattsun! What have I told you- get your ass off the floor!” Iwaizumi called. 

“Okay, I’ll go get a chair.”

“You two should go out.”

“What? We only talked for like a minute, how do you even think like that?”

“When you’ve been here for a few years, you’ll know things.” Maki shrugged. “Like Kuguri and Futakuchi!”

“Shut up!”

———

_ thursday _

“Hello!” Suga announced loudly, as he walked into Akaashi’s apartment. 

“I regret giving you my spare key, hey Daichi.”

“Hey.”

“Where are we going?” Akaashi asked, looking up from his book. 

“The party! I knew you’d either forget or try to get out of it,” Suga explained, as if it were obvious. “So we’re taking you with us!”

“For the record I had nothing to do with this, all I did was drive.”

“I believe you.”

“I’ll go get something for you to wear.”

[5 minutes later]

“Here!” Suga smiled as he threw an outfit in Akaashi’s face. 

“Do I really  _ have _ to go?”

“Yes, you need human interaction.”

“I was at work earlier, with people.” Akaashi mentioned. 

“Ha, that doesn’t count.” Suga remarked. 

———

(at the party)

“So Iwaizumi said they’ll be here in five minutes, so around 6:07 we’ll hide.”

“Akaashi! You never told us you knew Oikawa?” Mattsun called, as he and Maki walked over to their coworker. 

“I don’t actually, I was dragged here by a friend.”

“Tough, but Oikawa’s gonna like you- you’re cool.”

“I- thanks?”

“Guys! They’re here!” A new voice shouted. 

Akaashi glanced up, regretting that action immediately, he locked eyes with a tall, black haired man, who, for some reason, was already smirking. It made Akaashi uneasy, but as he turned around it began to go away, though he could still feel those eyes on him. 

“Iwa-chan, is this a bar?” A voice asked from the other side of the door. 

“Will you just open the damn door!”

“ _ Mean _ Iwa-chan. Why is-”

“SURPRISE!” The room shouted. 

“Oh my god- guys!” The voice shouted. Only now it was a slightly taller brunet. 

“We’re here to welcome your ass back to Japan!”

“You didn’t have to do all this!”

“All we did was show up- Suga and Iwaizumi did all of this!”

“Koushi- I’m gonna kick your ass! Why didn’t you tell me?” The brunet pouted. 

“If I told you then it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

“Oh well- Iwa-chan, get over here for a picture!” The brunet beamed, grabbing his friends’ arms. As they took the pictures everyone dispersed, they went back to eating, drinking, or talking. Maki and Mattsun ended up staying with Akaashi, they were having a good time telling jokes and stories. 

Then Suga came over with the ‘guest of honor’, “Oikawa, this is Akaashi, Akaashi, this is Oikawa!”

“Hi Oikawa-san, it’s nice to-”

“Oh my god Akaashi! You’re so pretty- what do you do for a living?”

“Oh- t-thank you, I’m an editor.” Akaashi replied, in shock. 

“I told you he’d like you!”

“Akaashi, have you ever modeled?”

“No, why?”

“Well have you ever  _ considered _ it?” Oikawa prodded. “You truly are made for modeling, your facial structure, and your body shape- perfect.”

“Well, no, but I still don’t get why.”

“Akaashi- he’s trying to give you a gig! Come on!” Suga groaned from beside them.

“Oh- wait _really_?”

“Yeah- here, think about it.” Oikawa answered, handing Akaashi a gold business card. “I’m going to be in my studio from 5:30 to 8 on Sunday, come down and we’ll sort some things out!”

“Wow thank you!”

“Hey hey hey! Oikawa what’s up?” A familiar voice said, gradually getting louder. 

“Bo-chan! Hey- I’m about to get a new model!”

“Hey Akaashi, I didn’t know you modeled?”

“I don’t actually.”

“Don’t actually- yet!” Oikawa interjected. 

“Oh that’s too bad- it’s really fun!” Bokuto beamed. 

“You’re a model?”

“Me? No, I just take a few pictures with Oikawa from time to time.”

“Wait everybody- don’t do anything yet!” Suga suddenly exclaimed. “I need to go cut the cake!”

“I’m going to go get a corner piece!”

“In all actuality though, you should consider modeling- you’d be perfect for it!” Bokuto 

“Thank you.”

“It’s no problem- I hope to see you at a shoot then!”

“Hey bro- who’s this?” Tall, raven haired man from before asked, walking up to the pair.

“Hey this is Akaashi, Akaashi this is Kuroo!”

“ _Akaashi_ , what a lovely name. I hope my bro isn’t bothering you.”

“Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> hello- welcome to my first book on this platform!  
> i’m sorry this chapter is so short- but hopefully this is the shortest one of the book


End file.
